


making out is fun to do

by abbyleaf101



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon and Andrew have some fun. Self indulgent making out with orgasms. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	making out is fun to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tictactoews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/gifts).



> yeah this is basically just porn. Enjoy!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck -" 

Brandon grinned, scratched his nails lightly over Shawzy’s chest, watched his mouth drop further open until he was just panting wetly, harsh and fast in the half light of the bedside lamp. He bit at the junction of Andrew's neck, licked at the reddened skin and wished he could mark it up like he wants to; instead he shifted his focus to the way Andrew is straining against the bed, the groans and whimpers being pulled out of his mouth. 

Shifting until he was kneeling over Andrew, Brandon nudged his legs apart and pushed a solid thigh between Andrew's; grinning when it made Andrew groan brokenly, and then then trail off into an awed exhale when Andrew began rutting against it, desperate and frantic. 

God, it’s so fucking hot. 

Andrew was whining softly, head thrashing on the pillows as his hips strain and buck against the bed and Brandon's thigh. Overwhelmed by the heat of Andrew’s body and the pressure, Brandon braced himself on one hand so he could rub himself through his jeans, replying with a bitten off moan of his own when Shawzy coordinated enough to rub fingers over Brandon's dick, too. Tt shouldn't have been so intense, but it was, as always, and Brandon had to pin Andrew's wrist to the bed and nip at the fragile skin there until Andrew was too distracted to do anything else. 

This was always Brandon's favourite thing to do; Andrew spread out beneath him, still in his underwear, flushed and hot and totally gone for him, so close Brandon can feel it in the way he trembled when Brandon lowered his weight onto Andrew’s torso, pressed chest to chest. 

Dropping down onto his elbows, Brandon tangled the fingers of one hand in Andrew's hair and tightened; never enough to hurt, but Andrew moved with the movement until his throat is bare and straining, his cheeks flushed pink. Brandon licked and kissed at the skin, hoping the beard burn won't last (but also wishing that it could, so Andrew will see it when he looks in the mirror tomorrow and remember).

With a final, lingering lick to Andrew's neck, Brandon leant up to kiss him, licked immediately into Andrew’s mouth, demanding, Andrew's head still held in position by Brandon's hand in his hair. Andrew kissed back frantically, mostly just wet movements of his lips and his hips bucked harder and more insistent. Brandon swallowed his groans, drew Andrew's bottom lip into his mouth to suck on and then bite at, gently; licked behind his teeth and over the roof of Andrew's mouth, devouring.. 

"Brandon, please, Bra -" 

Finally, Brandon ground his hips into Andrew's, thrust down as Andrew pushed up; it took two, three thrusts before Andrew went taunt underneath him and came with a cry, head thrown back, one hand clenched hard in the bed sheets and the other biting into Brandon's shoulder. 

Brandon rode through the shudders of Andrew's orgasm, kept going as Andrew started to whimper at the over-stimulation; Shawzy kissing Brandon's face, his forehead and his cheekbones. 

"Bome on, Brandon, come on," Andrew panted, rubbing his hands over Brandon's hair and scratching the back of his head lightly until Brandon came too, still in his jeans, rutting against Shawzy until he was sated and content.


End file.
